


Brothers

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Brothers

Sam and Dean had never expected Adam.  They had always just thought they were alone – especially once John died.  

Then out of nowhere, here was a brother that they never knew, never expected.  

Dean was pissed.  How could John have kept this whole life a secret from him?  More than that, how had Dean never noticed that John disappeared for long enough amounts of time to form a relationship with the kid?

Sam was pissed.  All he had ever wanted was a normal life, a life away from hunting, but John wouldn’t let him have that.  He always claimed that it was Sam’s job as a Winchester to be a hunter, but here was a kid, Winchester by blood, who got to have that normal life that Sam never knew.

Adam, unfortunately, was stuck in the middle of two older brothers who were not happy about his existence.  He tried his best to just back away, forget that he had ever met Sam or Dean Winchester, let them forget him and their anger.  It was nice, really, how he tried.

But those Winchester boys…they never let go of family.  As pissed as they both were, they knew that none of their anger was actually geared toward Adam.  Adam was just a victim in the situation, a little brother that they were now taking responsibility for.

Of course Adam hated that, not wanting to be a burden on anyone but himself, but both Sam and Dean had quite the brotherly/paternal streak in them.  They made sure Adam knew he had a home with them, whether he asked or not, and that they’d be there for him through thick or thin.

In the end, Adam joining their dysfunctional family was one of the best things to happen to any of the three boys.  Family had always been priority, and the growth of that family was better for everyone.

You can’t have anything better than a brother.


End file.
